


disorder

by ShatteredEpiphany



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Blindfolds, M/M, Oikawa Angst Fest 2k17, Prison, don't want to give away too much in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredEpiphany/pseuds/ShatteredEpiphany
Summary: Challenge fic where the prompt words were angst and blindfolds. Just a preview for what might come in the future.





	disorder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jya/gifts), [beneaththeskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beneaththeskin/gifts).



> Lovely Jya prompted me to write angst with a blindfold and then beneaththeskin joined in, I felt left out in not posting mine haha  
> Read theirs too, for sure, cause this prompt caused some amazing fics to be born!

Cell block A. Door open. 

 

The buzzing sound jolts Hajime from the light doze he was in. He shifts on the cold cement floor, brain still not comprehending exactly what is happening. He shivers and tries to listen in again wondering what's happening in the hallway beyond the door. It's hard to see anything yet, the small window lets in a decent amount of light during the day, but right now it's too early. He pulls at the ratty clothes that never warm him enough, but it's pointless as always, so he gets up instead. Paces around the small square room, the movement returning life to his weak limbs. 

The voice beyond announces new orders. 

 

Cell 104. Door open.  

 

Hajime stops his pacing. He feels a shiver go down his spine as cold dread pools in the pit of his stomach. 104 is his cell. What do they need from him? All sorts of probabilities rush through his exhausted mind, but none of them stick as he sees the people in the hallway when the door opens with a low whirring sound. 

He almost assumes they are here to take him away, but instead they push in another person, who stumbles inside and falls hard to the ground.  

Hajime grimaces as he watches the other curl up, whimpering in pain from the harsh impact. He kneels next to him cursing the prison guards, though only in his mind. He would never dare to speak out. 

The door of the cell closes with the same whirring sound. 

"You ok?" He whispers as he tries to turn the boy curled up on the ground more towards him. There's no vocal response, but Hajime has to bite back a gasp when the other lifts his head up. Hajime shivers in disgust seeing the oddly shaped scars that litter a face that was once before, no doubt, breathtaking.  

"I am fine."  

Hajime can only stare when the words finally leave the cracked lips of the boy. His voice and the pronunciation of the words feel so out of place. Not to mention he's clearly not fine. 

"You're from the capital? Why are you here?" He asks focusing on that first, this prison is for low level offenders in the countryside. This is not a spot where you would put somebody who's clearly from the upper levels of society.  

As more light comes in through the tiny window from the rising sun, Hajime can see the boy's clothes, while tattered like his own, are clearly at least lower echelon military grade. 

Hajime backs away. Military never means anything good. The small battalions you can see in the countryside scare him enough, but he knows about, has at least heard, the horror stories of the military police in the capital. 

"No, please, I swear, I am a not a bad person." The boy struggles to get up, he's bleeding from where his palms scraped against the harsh cement floor during the fall.  

Hajime sighs. He doesn't trust people, but when he looks into the clouded brown eyes of the stranger, he feels like the other is not lying.  

"Ok. What's your name?" He asks in a soft voice, trying to even out his naturally gruff way of speaking to match that of the boy now standing up. He's tall and it's clear that at some point in his life he had a healthy body. Hajime feels the natural resentment against people of the capital rise in him, but he squashes it down immediately. They are clearly in the same situation right now, no matter the past. 

"Oikawa Tooru.. um, I mean, Tooru Oikawa." The other says with an odd expression on his face. "I know here you use it the other way around."  

Hajime shrugs. It doesn't particularly matter to him, though the ways of the capital have always seemed strange to him. 

"So, Tooru?" He asks finally. "That would be your given name, right? I'm Hajime Iwaizumi."  

"Yeah. That's right." Tooru confirms. Blood drips to the floor in a steady beat. 

Hajime sighs, it almost looks like the boy in front of him doesn't feel it or at least doesn't care.  

"C'me.. Come here." He doesn't really understand why he's accommodating the other when it's Tooru that is the odd one out in this situation, but there it is. Hajime grabs the least dirty looking part of the bottom of his shirt and tears a strip from it.  

When Tooru doesn't move, he approaches him and pulls up his bloody palm, first dabbing at it to take away the small pieces of rock stuck in the wound and then wraps it firmly hoping that will be enough to stop the bleeding.  

Even the smallest wounds in this prison can mean eventual death. Nothing gets treated, so nobody dares to incite any reason for violence.  

"Thank you, Hajime." Tooru smiles, brighter than the rays of sun spilling through the window, and Hajime feels like maybe his time in this hell hole of a prison will finally turn around. 

 

The rounds start a bit later and Tooru looks at Hajime in confusion, his big brown eyes wide, when the other exits the cell as called upon. Hajime does wonder why Tooru isn't put to work too, when Hajime first arrived here he didn't get a free introductory day.  

The work is numbing as always, they slowly chip away at rocks at a nearby mine. Hajime is pretty sure the work is there simply to make them do something, the mine seems to have been stripped of any useful minerals years ago.  

When he returns later Tooru scrambles up from his spot on the floor. His face both expressive and closed off, as if he's constantly fighting some deep rooted instinct within him. He looks relieved now, though Hajime could be wrong. 

"Where did they take you?" He asks, his smooth tone a bit more frazzled now. 

"Work. Surprised you didn't have to go." Hajime answers before slumping back down onto the floor. He aches all over and the small amount of water they provided to wash off the sweat hadn't helped much, he still feels uncomfortable.  

"You have to work in prison?" Oikawa's expression is strange again. Like he can't believe where he has ended up and to be honest Hajime can't either. 

"'Course, you do. Just 'cause you committed a crime doesn't mean you get to slack off." Hajime explains too tired to fix his speech now. "What they don't have prisons like that in the capital?"  

Hajime regrets his question immediately, Tooru's expression has turned blank and he seems almost more pale than before.  

"No, our prisons are quite different." He says with some effort.  

Hajime decides he probably doesn't want to know. as he watches Tooru's hands twitch, before the other presses a finger against one of the scars littering his face.  

 

It takes time. But Hajime grows used to another presence in the dreary cell. It feels almost comforting to hear another body breathing next to him when they lay down on the cold floor for the night. 

He doesn't know how long he has been here now, they don't exactly keep track of time, but it's a very pleasant feeling to break the dull routine he had been stuck in.  

Of course, outside of Tooru's presence not much has changed, but it feels different going to work knowing somebody is waiting for him to get back. 

They don't talk much about personal things, Tooru's closed off expressions scaring Hajime more than he would like to let on. Mostly they talk about simple topics and Hajime is amazed at how much sense a capital person can make. He doesn't ask, but he has a feeling Tooru was probably well educated before he ended up in prison. He has a calm and serious air about him too. Which is why Hajime is surprised when the other first suggests they should play a game. 

"'N what do you think we could play here?" Hajime asks half amused now, because Tooru's eyes are now sparkling with childlike excitement.  

"There's a game we played a lot back.." Tooru trails off, but Hajime finishes the sentence in his head. Back home was what he was about to say. Tooru seems to shake it off as he explains the game. 

"Your eyes need to be closed, using a blind fold would be best, so you cannot cheat. The other person makes a sound like clapping and the person with the blindfold has to catch him." Tooru explains his lips curving into a lovely smile, Hajime likes it when it's like this, he wants to preserve it almost instinctively.  

"You seem to be forgettin' that we're stuck in a tiny cell." Tooru almost pouts but nods at this. 

"Yeah, but I still want to try. I feel like my legs have grown so stiff while sitting here all day."  

Hajime sighs and nods, he has a feeling Tooru would get his way no matter what. He fashions a blindfold from a strip of Tooru's black tattered shirt. It brings back thoughts of when the other first arrived in the cell, but Hajime tries to not dwell on that. 

"So who goes first?" He asks a bit exasperated at the fact that they are going through with this. "We better not get in trouble for this, I swear.." He mutters the last part mostly to himself. 

"I will have the blindfold and you can try to evade me. I have to warn you though my senses are excellent." Tooru brags but Hajime can sense something fake in his tone. He can only stare as the taller stands up and places the blindfold over his eyes with practiced movements.  

It doesn't take long at all. Hajime claps halfheartedly and feels surprised when the other is onto him immediately. He laughs breathlessly as he's pushed into the wall from the force Tooru's body suddenly descending upon him. It's not that bad of a position to be in if he's very honest with himself. 

"You need to put more effort into it, Hajime." Hajime shivers and swallows hard as Tooru whispers in his ear. He sounds playful, but there's a different undertone to it. He moves away though and Hajime breathes again. 

"I almost feel like we should have played for penalties." Tooru says next as he pulls off the blindfold. The tension dissipates just like that, leaving Hajime confused. But he shrugs it off just like most things that have to do with the other and reaches for the blindfold. He has to get revenge, the competitive side of him awake now. 

 

Somewhere along the way Tooru had pulled him into his own pace and now he's ready to do indulge the other without any real reason.  

 

The blindfold game turns into something they frequently use to pass time in the evenings. The tension comes and goes, but neither of them do anything about it. Although Hajime has noticed that Tooru has become more at ease and open with everything. Causal touches and conversation topics, among other things.

It feels like everything is getting better, slowly improving, despite their miserable existence in the prison, so he feels his heart almost stop when he comes back one day and finds Tooru slumped on the floor. His hands are clenched around the blindfold, knuckles white and he seems to be struggling with breathing.  

Hajime drops to the floor next to him and reaches out to carefully place his hand on the other's shoulder.  

"What's wrong? Talk to me, please." He pleads, not even fully comprehending why he's so desperate suddenly. 

 

"Hajime.. There's no difference.." Tooru looks up, but his eyes land on the wrong spot, their gazes don't meet like usually. "There's no difference whether I have the blind fold on or not now.." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Let me know if you're interested in a full story for this universe.
> 
> hmu @ [tumblr](http://mingohomo.tumblr.com/)  
> [writing side blog](https://shattered-epiphany.tumblr.com/)


End file.
